Seduciendo a mi marido
by BellaRichart
Summary: La noche en la que Bella se despierta, despues de un bello sueño y Edward decide terminarlo :D Leanloo Lemmon XD se ubica en Breaking Dawn


**Seduciendo a mí marido…**

Holaaaa estoy de nuevo aquí gracias a quienes han leído mi fanfic de Bienvenida a casa y Simplemente nosotros, gracias por los reviews!! Ahora les traigo mi primer fic Lemmon!! Espero que les guste enserio gracias a todos los que han leído mi fanfic, he descubierto que me sale mejor cuando escribo desde el punto de vista de Edward :p jaja weno muchas gracias a todos disfruten este fic.

Nota: se ubica justamente cuando Bella se despierta de ese sueño tan placentero

Disfrútenlo

***

Bella Pov

–No era una pesadilla –sacudí la cabeza frotándome los ojos con el dorso de la mano –Era un buen sueño –mi voz se quebró de nuevo.  
–Entonces ¿por qué lloras? –preguntó, desconcertado.  
–Porque he despertado. –gemí, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, y sollozando contra su garganta.

Se rió de mi lógica, pero el sonido fue tenso por la preocupación.

–No pasa nada, Bella. Respira hondo.  
–Era muy real. –Lloré – Quiero que sea real.  
–Cuéntamelo –me urgió –Tal vez eso ayude.  
–Estábamos en la playa… –me aparté, para mirar con los ojos llenos de lágrimas su ansiosa cara de ángel, borrosa en la oscuridad.

Le miré melancólicamente, hasta que la irracional pena empezó a desvanecerse.

– ¿Y...? –me apremió.

Pestañeé para que las lágrimas salieran de mis ojos llorosos.

–Oh, Edward…  
–Cuéntame, Bella…–suplicó, con ojos preocupados por el dolor que sonada en mi voz.

Pero no pude. En vez de eso, rodeé de nuevo su cuello con mis brazos y mi boca se poso febrilmente sobre la suya. No era deseo, era necesidad, tanta que dolía. Su respuesta fue instantánea, pero pronto fue seguida por su rechazo. Forcejeó conmigo tan delicadamente como pudo, sorprendido, apartándome mientras me sujetaba por los hombros.

–No, Bella –insistió, mirándome preocupado, como si pensara que yo había perdido la razón.

Dejé caer los brazos, derrotada, las extrañas lágrimas cayendo de nuevo en torrente por mi cara, con un sollozo creciendo más y más en mi garganta. Él tenía razón, debía estar loca.  
Me miró, con ojos confundidos y llenos de angustia.

–Lo s–s–s–siento… –farfullé.

Me acercó a él de nuevo, abrazándome estrechamente contra su pecho de mármol.

–No puedo Bella, no puedo –dijo con un agónico gemido.  
–Por favor…–dije, mi ruego sonó apagado contra su piel –Por favor, Edward.

No podría decir si las lágrimas que hacían temblar mi voz le conmovieron, si fue que no estaba preparado para manejar mi repentino ataque, o si su necesidad era tan insoportable como la mía en aquel momento.  
Pero cualquiera que fuera la razón, el caso es que acercó sus labios a los míos, rindiéndose con un gruñido. Retomamos las cosas justo donde se habían quedado en mi sueño.

**Edward Pov**

Comencé a besarla con pasión y con deseo, habían sido días tan difíciles para mi, desde que llegamos por la sencilla razón que adoraba a Bella de pies a cabeza, desde aquella primera vez que nos entregamos el uno al otro, no había otra cosa que no deseara mas que hacerle el amor a toda hora, pero sabia que la había lastimado y eso que logre controlarme si no, no sabría que pudo haber pasado y no estaba dispuesto a volver a tentar a la suerte, fue por eso que no me había permitido tocarla nuevamente, pero ella con sus modelitos de encaje tan pequeños, no dejando nada a la imaginación, habían tentado a mi autocontrol, en ese instante deseaba abalanzarme hacia ella como león a su presa y hacerla mía, pero si hacia eso podría lastimarla, incluso matarla, y ahora con ese conjunto de encaje negro había destruido toda la capacidad de razonar que tenia pero logre controlarme, pero ahora al verla tan frustrada tan deseosa volver a hacerle el amor, tocarla no me quedo mas remedio que darle pie a algo que también yo deseaba.

La seguía besando, ahora mi lengua abría paso hacia su boca y ella respondía con la misma pasión que yo, su cuerpo bajo el mío, deje su boca solo para comenzar a bajar por su mandíbula llegando a su cuello, ella inmediatamente instalo sus manos en mi nuca y cabello, hacer el amor con esta mujer realmente me sacaba de control, era tan deseosa tan…Bella revivía el adolescente precoz que había muerto hace años, dándole paso al hombre que solo pensaba en hacer sentir bien a su esposa.

Su cuello era para mi el paraíso, comencé a besarla mientras olía el sabor de su sangre haciéndome agua la boca, podía sentir la ponzoña en mi garganta, pero mi amor por ella era lo suficientemente fuerte para controlar al monstruo que viva en mi, mis manos se habían ido directamente a su cintura pegándola mas a mi, sus caderas y las mías habían comenzado un baile sincronizado a la perfección, mientras mis manos descendieron a sus caderas pegándola mas a mi, haciendo que Bella soltase un gemido de placer al sentir mi erección contra su cadera, ella gemía en mi oído haciéndome perder mas el control, seguí descendiendo por su cuello hacia el escote de su conjunto de encaje, justo en su clavícula depositando dulces besos ahí, sus manos habían viajado a mis hombros donde los acariciaban brindándome un placer junto con su cuerpo pegado al mío, mientras que con sus labios proporcionaba besos a mi cuello y mordía de vez en cuando el lóbulo de mi oreja, haciéndome gemir a mi también.

-Edward…-susurro mi ángel

Mientras mordía de una manera tan erótica el lóbulo de mi oreja… no resistí mas… una de mis manos se coloco en su pecho derecho acariciándolo sintiendo el encaje bajo mis manos, Bella arqueo su espalda pegándose mas a mi, haciéndome perder aun mas el control, mi boca viajo inmediatamente a su seno izquierdo y con mucho cuidado de no lastimar a Bella rasgue la tela con mis dientes trozándola al contacto y jalándola con la mano que ahora había liberado el seno derecho de Bella lanzándola al borde de la cama, sin dudar ni pudor me metí a la boca el seno de Bella haciéndola gemir mi nombre una vez mas curveando su espalda, pegándose mas a mi, yo acariciaba el pezón lo lamía acariciando su otro seno con la mano haciéndola casi gritar, el olor de su excitación me llegaba a la nariz excitándome aun mas besando con mas intensidad su delicado y proporcionándole mas placer a mi adorada esposa .Pero aun así a pesar del placer que ambos experimentábamos, lograba controlarme, no la lastimaría como la otra vez.

Deje de besar sus senos y comencé a descender sentía las manos de Bella en mi cabeza, baje por su vientre plano, llegue a su ombligo y comencé a besar su ombligo primero con suaves besos, levante la vista y tenia los ojos cerrados, me volvía loco verla así, comencé un lento pero torturoso camino hacia ese manjar, que me llamaba a acariciar, a probar, sus braguitas de encaje también hacían contraste con su pálida piel, me detuve a observarla nuevamente y ella abrió los ojos de golpe observándome, se sonroja al notar que no tiene la parte de arriba de su conjunto, me sonríe, yo vuelvo a lo que había interrumpido y comienzo a besar su hueso de la cadera mientras que con mis manos le deslizo sus braguitas dejándola totalmente expuesta ante mi, el olor me golpea y enseguida me sumerjo en ese néctar exclusivo para mi, Bella comienza a gemir mas fuerte sus manos siguen en mi cabeza pero ahora jalando mis cabellos, mis movimientos son lentos, dándole el placer que ella merece, con uno de mis dedos lo introduzco en ella, mientras que regreso a su boca para besarla, ambos compartiendo su sabor, mientras que mi dedo comienza a moverse en ella, me separo de ella para ver su reacción, abre los ojos me ve, mientras que sin pensar ingreso dos dedos mas a ella, ahora son tres los que tiene en ella, cierra los ojos con fuerza abrazándose a mi, gimiendo en mi oreja, mientras que mis dedos se mueven dentro de ella yo deposito suaves besos en la parte expuesta de su cuello, de pronto siento como llega a su primer orgasmo de la noche.

-Eres un pequeño tramposo- me dice mientras se recupera

-así? Por que?, por hacerte sentir esto?- vuelvo a empujar mis dedos en ella, produciendo un grito de placer.- yo no fui quien sedujo a su marido…- le sonrió

-Es mi turno de jugar- me dice mientras me sonríe, me es sorprendente como Bella se transforma en estas situaciones.

Levemente me empuja ahora siendo yo quien queda a su merced, pero ahora es ella la que me besa desenfrenadamente, atacando mi boca con su lengua, mientras sus habilidosas manos viajan a mis boxers llevándoselos consigo, claro después de ayudarle un poco me deja desnudo al igual que ella, libera mi boca y desciende hacia mi cuello, dándome pequeños pero deliciosos besos, baja a mi pecho se entretiene con mis pezones los besa los acaricia, llega a mi ombligo besándolo, me observa un momento, le regreso la mirada se sonroja, sonrió, ella se coloca justo encima de mi miembro y comienza a moverse lentamente poniendo ella el ritmo a nuestra danza de amor, poco a poco empieza a aumentar el ritmo coloco mis manos en su cadera ayudándola a moverse sobre mi, pero esta vez no ejerzo tanta presión no queremos que pase lo mismo que antes, es tan difícil concentrarse con esta diosa bailando sobre mi, no puedo mas, me tortura, siento que si sigue así, ahora si perderé el control, la sujeto de los hombros con cuidado, invirtiendo las posiciones, comienzo a moverme ahora yo, salgo de ella para entrar rápidamente haciéndola arquear su espalda pegando nuestros pechos.

-Edward!!!, no te detengas, mmm Edward… emm te amo, Edward- ahora estaba gritando.

Levanta un poco la espalda para abrazarse a mi, mientras sus piernas se enredan en mi cintura, yo me limito a cerrar mis brazos a su cintura mientras continuo moviéndome, ella se dedica a morderme la oreja, el hombro… haciendo que haga mas fuerte mi concentración, no quiero lastimarla…Bella se suelta de mi, mientras yo sigo moviéndome cada vez mas rápido, siento las paredes de Bella contraerse, esta a punto de llegar, vuelvo a embestirla mas fuerte, Bella explota en su segundo orgasmo de la noche, siento que yo también estoy a punto de llegar, es el momento mas difícil de todo el proceso, a la mas mínima distracción puedo perder todo el control que tengo hasta ahorita, busco algo con lo cual desahogar la fuerza que me da, necesito apretar algo, pero no será el cuerpo frágil de mi esposa. Veo la cabecera mis brazos sueltan a Bella y me sujeto de un costado de la cabecera mientras sigo moviéndome en Bella, doy una ultima embestida llegando al clímax, derramándome dentro de Bella , la cabecera se ha roto, pero al parecer Bella esta sumergida en la sensación que no se da cuenta de ello, sigo sobre ella tratando de no aplastarla con mi peso, ahora siento sus piernas a cada lado de nosotros y yo sigo dentro de ella, se limita a acariciar mi espalda con su brazos y a darle besitos a la parte de pecho expuesta, yo beso su frente, que esta aperlada de sudor, abre los ojos y me mira.

-Te amo, gracias- me sonríe

-Yo también te amo- mientras la beso

Lentamente me salgo de ella produciendo un gemido en ella, me coloco a su lado atrayéndola a mí que inmediatamente se acurruca en mi pecho.

-eso fue maravilloso…

-Tu eres maravillosa Bella

-Adulador- mientras se acomoda mejor y cierra los ojos.

Hago círculos en su espalda, mientras su respiración se hace mas pausada, dándome a entender que esta durmiendo, la luz de la luna que atraviesa la habitación me hace ver que esta vez no hay moretones, no la he lastimado, quiere decir que mi autocontrol va mejorando, Bella tenia razón la practica hace la perfección, sonrió al recordar su expresión al decir esa frase. Y ahora que lo pienso le debo una cabecera a Esme. Me acerco a su oído y levemente le susurro que la amo se abraza más a mí. Me quedo observando al ángel que duerme en mis brazos bajo esta luz de luna, la única testigo de nuestra entrega de amor.

Fin

**

Que les pareció??? Es mi primer lemmon!! Otra cosa que Stephenie Meyer olvido jaja los demás libros nos contaba como Bella y Edward se comían a besos y etc... Y la noche de bodas se resume a un mantel negro jaja bueno también hay gente pequeña que lee estos maravillosos libros XD jaja cuídense y dejen reviews! Díganme si hago buenos lemmons!! :D

Bella Richart


End file.
